Gone But Not Forgotten
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A bunch of drabbles delving into the mind of the company about what Thorin, Fili, and Kili had taught them.
1. Oin and Gloin

**AN: Okay so this is a little something that I came up with awhile ago. Basically, it's just a bunch of drabbles from the thoughts of each of the company about what Thorin, Fili, and Kili had taught them in the time they had known them. Hope everyone likes it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.**

 **Oin**

For as much as Oin didn't hear, he saw twice that amount. He didn't have to hear what was being said to know that Fili and Kili were telling jokes and causing mischief. Or that Thorin was scolding the boys. It was noticed in the relaxed postures of everyone in the company, including Thorin. It was noticed in the stern look Thorin sent his nephews or the roll of his eyes in annoyance. No, Oin didn't have to hear anything to know what was happening with the Line of Durin. He didn't have to hear to see the worshiping look Kili gave his uncle and brother. The inspired look Fili gave Thorin and protective look he gave Kili. And he didn't have to hear to see the pure unabashed love Thorin sent his nephews in just a quick glance; even when Fili and Kili were harassing him and causing trouble. If there was one thing Oin would miss from the Line of Durin it was these quick moments that spelled out everything each of them meant to each other.

 **Gloin**

Gloin was a father; and as a father, he knew nothing about raising children was easy. Which was why he sympathized with Thorin so much. Thorin was the closest the two brothers had for a father and Gloin could see how much he tried. Now, Thorin definitely wasn't perfect and he made mistakes quite often but he never gave up. And Fili and Kili loved him anyways. Gloin always hoped that he would be half the father Thorin was and that Gimli would look at him the way Fili and Kili looked at Thorin for a long time coming. Gloin would miss the Line of Durin, even if for nothing else than being an inspiration.

 **AN: Please review and send me some feedback.**


	2. Dori, Nori, and Ori

**AN: And on to the next group of brothers!**

 **Dori**

Dori didn't know how Thorin and Fili did it. They protected Kili in abundance but they never came across as mother hens. And for the most part, Kili never caught on. Dori had tried to do the same with Ori but it always ended in Dori all but smothering the poor kid. He could never quite grasp how Thorin and Fili accomplished this feat. And what made it pure talent was that Kili always knew they'd be there to protect him. So Dori studied them and tried to incorporate what he saw here and there. This is why he would miss the Line of Durin; because they taught him how to protect the ones he loves without being overbearing.

 **Nori**

Nori made a living by taking things; and he was good at it. Ori always ignored it and Dori always scowled at it, but Nori knew they loved him. That was one thing Nori knew he couldn't steal. Someone's love for their family. He saw this every time he looked at the Line of Durin. No matter what the three of them did or said, Nori knew Thorin, Fili, and Kili loved each other. And nothing was going to take that away. Not even God Sickness. It was this reminder every time Nori saw the three of them that he would miss the most.

 **Ori**

Ori was a writer and he was fine with that. He knew he wasn't the courageous one, the hero. And he was fine with that. It didn't mean he didn't look on those that were, in awe. Ori would do just that when he looked at Thorin, Fili, and Kili. No matter what they went up against, the three of them faced it head on. And let's face it, Ori knew the younger two, especially Kili, were scared some of those times. Even still, they pushed passed their fears and attacked the danger. Ori only wished he was as brave as them. It was unfortunate the heroes always had to die young.

 **AN: Please review!**


	3. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur

**AN: And now for the brothers of "ur".**

 **Bifur**

Bifur resigned himself to his fate of only speaking Khazdul. He was fine with this because he knew his cousins could understand him. He knew his cousins could read him easily and he didn't always have to speak the Dwarvish language. But it didn't mean it wasn't hard when it came to communicating with others who didn't know the language. But he had come to terms with it because the Line of Durin showed him it was all right. Thorin, Fili, and Kili had their own language. Not in a literal sense, although Fili and Kili had that when they were young as well, but they understood each other even when others didn't. That didn't mean they didn't disagree but they at least understood. Bifur would watch as they would communicate and would see other furrow their eyebrows in confusion. But the other two Durin Sons would nod their heads in understanding. And Thorin, Fili, and Kili were fine with it. So, if they were fine with it, Bifur could be too.

 **Bombur**

Bombur was big, and that could be pointed out as an understatement. Part of it was his fault but he was naturally just a big guy. Regardless, though, Bofur and Bifur loved him. Bombur saw the same as he looked on the Line of Durin. None of them were perfect. Thorin was stubborn and prideful. Kili was reckless and always causing mischief. Fili was almost as mischievous and he tended to allow the other two to get away with much more than he should. But Bombur could see that regardless of their shortcomings, the three of them loved each other. Never seeing this again was not something Bombur looked forward to.

 **Bofur**

Bofur was a naturally cheerful Dwarf. He always had a smile on his face and willing to sing a song. He loved brightening up others, which was why he just never understood Thorin. No matter what Bofur did, Thorin always seemed to be grim faced. Bofur was beginning to think the King Under the Mountain never smiled when it happened. And then, Bofur knew what to look for. Sometimes it was a smile, other times a smirk. And other times still it was only ever in his eyes, but Thorin Oakenshield did smile. And Bofur noticed that most of the time it was due to Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili. Bofur thought he was doing something wrong and that Fili and Kili knew the secret to get Thorin to smile and laugh. Then, one day, Bofur figured it out. It was because they were Fili and Kili; they were Thorin's nephews. Thorin had helped raise them and they were like his son's. Just as only Gimli could get Gloin to do certain things, Fili and Kili could only touch that place in Thorin's heart. The place where Thorin would board up his feelings and hide them.

 **AN: Love getting reviews from y'all.**


	4. Dwalin and Balin

**AN: These are a little longer but I feel like Balin and Dwalin would have a little more thoughts on the three of them because they've known them longer. Enjoy!**

 **Dwalin**

Dwalin had been friends with Thorin for a long time. And in that time he had seen the Dwarf King grew from heir to soldier to king to commoner to uncle to father. It was the last one that impacted him the most. Thorin had changed when Fili was born and more so when Kili was born. It was after Fili and Kili's father died that Dwalin saw the most change however. Thorin was no longer just the hardened warrior, the strong king. Dwalin saw a different side to his friend. A side Thorin only ever showed his sister and more so his nephews. It was then that Dwalin knew his friend would be fine.

Dwalin had seen Fili and Kili grow up. He had helped Thorin train them; and what a hassle that was. Fili and Kili looked like perfect angels with those sparkling blue eyes and those big brown ones. This is where people made their mistakes because Fili and Kili were far from angels. They caused all of the gray hairs on his, Balin, Thorin, and Dis' heads. Dwalin could never keep up with their mischief, jokes, and rabble rousing. But Dwalin wouldn't change them for Erebor itself. Fili and Kili were bright stars in an otherwise dark world. They didn't just change Thorin, the brother's changed him as well.

 **Balin**

If there was someone who knew Thorin longer than Dwalin it was Balin. It was because of this that Balin could see the impact that Fili and Kili had on the king. Thorin had closed off when Frerin died and no one had been able to break through. That is until Fili and Kili were born. Balin saw how Thorin gradually opened up and let the boys in; and Balin was grateful. He didn't miss how much Kili reminded him of Frerin and it took less time for Thorin to pick up on it. Balin saw how Thorin treated Kili and he silently thanked the lad for something the young Dwarf didn't even know he did.

For as much as Fili and Kili impacted Thorin, Thorin impacted them just as much. Balin noticed the protectiveness in Fili that Thorin had when it came to their family. He saw how Fili would stand up for them just and Thorin would. And Kili acquired Thorin's temper. Balin pitied Dis and Fili for that. Of course, both Fili and Kili acquired Thorin's stubbornness; but that wasn't new for Dwarves. The boys looked up to their uncle and held him on a pedestal. They would do anything for Thorin, including give their lives. They did give their lives just as Thorin gave his for theirs.

 **AN: Please send me some feedback!**


	5. Gandalf

**AN: Just one person this time.**

 **Gandalf**

In all his years, Gandalf had only met a few people as stubborn as Thorin. Few were as proud and few were as disagreeable. However, Gandalf had only met few so willing to do everything they could for their people and family as Thorin had either. For as many downfalls as Thorin had, he had just as many positives. And two of those positives were Fili and Kili, so young yet so old by the end. If it wasn't for his nephews, Thorin would have been as bad as Dain. Fili and Kili. They brought a light to the company as well as Thorin and Gandalf knew the company would've lost themselves if it wasn't for those two. Their light hearts and childish antics helped everyone keep things into perspective even if it was cumbersome. Gandalf was thankful Thorin had their respect and was able to reign them in. It was a giant shame the three of them had to be taken from them so soon.

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews!**


	6. Bilbo

**AN: Only one more chapter after this. Hope everyone is liking it so far!**

 **Bilbo**

Bilbo hadn't known Thorin, Fili, and Kili as long as the rest of the company but he prided himself on being an observant Hobbit. At first glance, Thorin was hard and cold, emotionless and angry. Looking deeper, Bilbo saw hurt underneath his guarded eyes and love. Love for his lost home, his company, and most importantly his nephews. When Bilbo first met Fili he though him strong and thoughtful as well as protective and brave. It wasn't until later in their quest that Bilbo realized that Fili was always worried for his brother. That Fili was actually unsure of his being heir to the throne. And that above all else he valued his brother. Bilbo's first impression of Kili was that he was young and careless. That he was mischievous and charming as well as brave. On further observation, though, Bilbo realized that Kili was, in fact, afraid. He was afraid of what would happen on the quest. He was afraid of disappointing Thorin and more so, was afraid of losing his brother. He found out that Kili was a dreamer and he followed his heart no matter the consequences.

In the year Bilbo was with the Line of Durin, he had come to truly know them. He not only became their companions, but their friend and family. As much as Bilbo cherished this, it made their untimely deaths all the more difficult to bear.

 **AN: Please review! Love hearing your thoughts!**


	7. Dis

**AN: Okay, last chapter and probably the easiest and hardest one to write.**

 **Dis**

Dis knew she was stubborn and outspoken; knew she was prideful. And she knew she caused her brother aggravation. Dis put it up to the fact that Thorin was no better. On the other hand, Dis loved her family. She looked up to her brother and doted on her sons, Fili and Kili. The three of them were her life and she would do anything for them. Even if Fili and Kili were always causing trouble and between them and Thorin she acquired her fair share of gray hair. Even still, she would miss the raucous and yelling.

She would miss the way Thorin would look at Fili and Kili; like all of his love was reserved for them. She would miss the scheming looks Fili and Kili gave each other and the sparkle in Thorin's eye when he noticed. She would miss the way Kili's eyes danced with glee at the though of adventure. How Fili always kept Kili in his line of sight. Dis would miss the way Fili was the only one able to control Kili while still allowing him to be free. How Fili's laugh and Kili's smile would light up the room. She would miss Thorin's aggravated sighs when he couldn't get his nephews, mostly Kili, to calm down enough to train. She would miss the jokes and sarcastic comments; the vibrating energy and the rooms being so full of life. Dis would miss the way Thorin would sit with her by the fire after the boys went to bed and smoke his pipe in comfortable silence. She would miss her brother's and sons' touch. The feel of their strong, comforting, and eager arms wrapped around her.

But most of all, Dis would miss the possibilities of their futures. Of Thorin being king and Fili and Kili getting married and having Dwarflings of their own. She couldn't do this anymore. They left those possibilities on the mountain, surrounded by bloodshed.

And as Dis succumbs to her grief, she realizes she will never again hear their voices, their laughter. She will never again feel them. And she will never again think of their future that could be.

 **AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and reviewed!**


End file.
